Brush seals are successfully used, for example, in turbomachines, in order to reduce the leakage flow between a rotor and a stator. Many brush seals have the disadvantage that the brush ring carriers are often not produced in one piece. This results, during operation, in out-of-roundnesses of the brush seals and of the secondary seal with respect to the housing, which have an adverse effect on the sealing action of the overall arrangement and consequently on the efficiency of the turbomachine.
DE 199 38 268 A1 discloses a brush seal, in which the brush ring is welded in between two annular one-piece brush ring carriers. This entire unit, consisting of two brush ring carriers and of a brush ring located between them, is inserted into a corresponding slot of the stator. That is to say, each brush ring requires two brush ring carriers and a slot in the stator for receiving the brush ring carriers.
DE 197 20 648 C2 discloses a brush seal, in which a brush ring is held between two brush ring carriers and the brush ring carriers are connected to one another by flanging. In this brush seal, too, each brush ring requires two brush ring carriers and a slot in the stator.